


take me to the pilot for control

by mechup



Series: without hope, without witness, without reward [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Begging, Dacryphilia, Handcuffs, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, no one read this thanks, the darillium era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: The problem with handcuffs (it certainly isn’tactuallya problem but it is frustrating, even if that’s just part of the fun of them) is that River just wants to bury her fingers in the Doctor’s hair or reach out to Missy and take matters into her own hands, but there’s no way for her to do any of that while she’s being restrained to the bed.
Relationships: Missy/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: without hope, without witness, without reward [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	take me to the pilot for control

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Take Me To The Pilot by Elton John
> 
> so like a few months ago Freya gave me the prompts River being handcuffed, calling Missy "Mistress", & being praised & i only finished it rn i'm sorry for taking so long skdjjdjs

River stares up at her, the fire bright in her eyes as Missy shuts the handcuffs around her wrists. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry dear, did you think _I’d_ be the one in the handcuffs tonight?” Missy asks in mock sympathy. River doesn’t reply, instead settling with looking defiant as ever, but Missy knows if she wasn’t actually into this then she’d say something. She takes River’s chin in her grasp, allowing her thumb to brush over her bottom lip. “Are you going to be good for me? You already can’t get away, there’s no point in you not cooperating.”

River remains quiet, because despite what Missy says, she knows the thrill for both of them is in the fight. She tugs on the handcuffs but otherwise doesn’t try anything else, more than aware she could easily get out of them if she wanted to. 

“I hate you,” she mutters.

“I know, dear,” Missy says absentmindedly with a pat to River’s cheek. Her eyes trail along River’s body and then make their way back up, her approval made clear in her heavy gaze. River’s never been one to react strongly to other people simply looking at her, but Missy (and the Doctor) looking at her that way never fails to send a shiver down her spine. Missy leans in, her voice dropping; she knows exactly what she’s doing to River. “I also know that you like this. You _like_ when I restrain you, keeping you all on display and gorgeous for me, leaving you completely at my mercy so I can do anything I like to you. Isn’t that right, darling?”

River can only audibly swallow as she nods. She doesn’t know if Missy is actually expecting a response but she says, “Yes.” She can already feel her resolve deteriorating; it’s hard to act resistant when Missy’s saying things like _that_ to her.

“Yes, _what?_ ” Missy demands, voice sharp. 

“Yes, Mistress,” River says.

“Good girl.” Missy’s smile can only be described as predatory and she turns for a moment, gesturing to the Doctor to come over. “Doctor, come here.”

He’s made his way over to them within a few seconds and Missy immediately pulls him to her, pressing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. It takes him by surprise but he holds onto her, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. 

Missy has had a lot of time to memorize exactly what he likes, how to make him practically swoon with desire. She used it all to her advantage back when they were young and she was trying to figure out everything that makes him tick, and she uses it to her advantage now as her hand moves into his hair, tilting his head backwards as her lips make their way down to his throat, knowing just how sensitive his neck is. 

“Missy,” the Doctor whispers as his breath catches. She smirks against his skin and doubles her efforts, now putting on a show for River.

As per usual, Missy finds she has to hold herself back from simply jumping right in and completely ruining him. He’s just so _pretty_ and she immediately gets the urge to wreck him, but it’s worth it to wait because, well, it _is_ always better after he’s begged her a bit (or, more than a bit). She bites down slightly, the stifled gasp he makes almost enough to cause her to lose control.

River watches them above her through half-lidded eyes, not sure she’d be able to look away even if she wanted to. Her fingers itch to reach out to them, to pull them to her and join in, but the handcuffs stop her before she can get very far. She’s tempted to settle with just watching, because the Doctor and Missy together are always a beautiful sight to see, but she’d much rather actually be a part of what’s happening than just a spectator. And besides, it wouldn’t be as fun if she simply watched them without putting up a fuss. 

River clears her throat loudly but it still takes them a moment to turn their attention to her, the Doctor too distracted by Missy’s mouth (and her fingers, which had been in the process of making their way lower down) to have heard her in the first place. He makes an offended noise when Missy pulls away but she ignores it as she turns to River.

“Oh, are you feeling a little left out?” Missy asks, her voice once again filled with mock sympathy. She decides to take pity when all she receives for her comment is a put off look from River. “Is there something you want?”

River stubbornly remains quiet at first, because Missy very well knows _exactly_ what she wants, but after a moment Missy raises an eyebrow and it’s made clear that she isn’t going to do anything unless River says it out loud. She glances at the Doctor, who is trying to get his breathing back to normal, looking just as far gone as she feels.

“Kiss me.”

“Who?” Missy asks, and River’s eyes move back to her, darkening with the anticipation of what’s going to happen.

“Both of you,” River answers, hoping she isn’t pushing her luck. Missy nods at the Doctor, who immediately moves forward to do as requested.

The problem with handcuffs (it certainly isn’t _actually_ a problem but it is frustrating, even if that’s just part of the fun of them) is that River just wants to bury her fingers in the Doctor’s hair or reach out to Missy and take matters into her own hands, but there’s no way for her to do any of that while she’s being restrained to the bed. Instead, she can’t do anything but lay there and accept what Missy and the Doctor are willing to offer to her and hope they give her what she wants. 

The Doctor, thankfully, seems to be able to sense exactly what she needs (when doesn’t he?) and he isn’t gentle, not holding back at all. She wants him closer to her but the handcuffs won’t let her get very far so she tries to channel all of her frustration into the kiss, matching his intensity.

“Look at you two,” Missy says, and River smiles against the Doctor’s lips when she hears the impatience in her voice. Missy might be the one in charge here but she is by no means composed, just as breathless as River and the Doctor are. “It’s a shame you can’t see yourselves right now. I could just eat you two right up.” 

River pulls away from the Doctor just long enough to ask, “Then why don’t you do something about it?”

The Doctor kisses down her neck, taking his time as he moves to her collarbone, her chest, lower, and Missy takes his original spot to claim River’s mouth. River tries to focus on one sensation at a time but they both demand her attention, overwhelming her as she gets wound up even further. 

The Doctor’s hands run along her skin, eagerly running absolutely everywhere they can get to. He reaches her thighs and River can’t help the gasp that escapes her, tugging at her restraints because she needs him just a tiny bit lower, and he hears everything she isn’t saying, going directly to where she wants him the most. She arches up, her moan gets swallowed into Missy’s mouth. Missy allows her hands to roam, one moving to pet River’s hair and the other trailing across her skin. River’s eyes flutter shut and Missy leans in. 

“Are you going to be good for your Mistress?” she asks in that falsely sweet tone of hers that River would normally hate under any other circumstance. River nods, too far gone to put up much of a fight anymore. Missy makes a pleased sound at River’s response and murmurs just loud enough so the Doctor can hear her too, “Tell me how he feels.”

“He feels— amazing,” River answers, voice strained and breathless. “Not going to last long if he keeps this up.”

“I can tell,” Missy comments, taking in the blissful expression on River’s face. “Doctor, why don’t you pause for a moment so she can calm down?”

He pulls away and River makes a choked off noise, trying to chase after the friction. She turns to give Missy a glare that doesn’t have any real heat behind it.

“ _Missy_ ,” she says, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice as she catches her breath. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Missy defends herself innocently. “You’re just _so_ adorable when you’re frustrated.”

“Mistress.” She knows being called that name is Missy’s weakness and maybe if she uses it, it’s her best shot at trying to be as tempting as possible, knowing it’s probably the best way to get Missy to give her what she wants. “Please.”

“Please?” Missy repeats. “Please, what? You’re going to have to tell me what you want, dear.”

“You know what I want,” River tells her, because there’s absolutely _no_ way she doesn’t. But Missy knowing what River wants also means she knows what to do to keep River on the verge of desperation, which she uses to her advantage. 

“Even if that’s true,” Missy says, trailing a finger across River’s skin, watching as she shivers, “you’re not going to get it unless you ask nicely.”

“Please touch me,” River requests. “And _don’t_ stop this time.”

“I can’t promise on not stopping, but...” She nods at the Doctor, who resumes what he had been doing right before he was interrupted. Missy’s hand slides along her chest, her shoulders, her collarbone, stopping right at her throat. She doesn’t add any pressure, simply resting it there, but it’s enough to get River close again. She grins and River shakes her head, knowing what’s going to happen, but Missy still tells the Doctor, “Stop.”

He obliges and pulls away again, leaving River without any stimulation. “Missy. _Mistress_ ,” she says, the aggravation obvious in her voice.

“You don’t possibly think I’m going to let you come before the Doctor and I, do you?” Missy asks, pity in her tone, like she feels bad for River. She removes her hand from River’s neck, directing her attention towards the Doctor now.

She can’t figure out who she’d rather be more, but she eyes Missy’s hands on the Doctor, helpless to only watch. Missy works him through it, forcing River to watch as she gives him what she hasn’t been able to get. He recovers quickly enough and moves to reciprocate, Missy loud as she puts on a performance for River. 

Missy finally allows the Doctor to return back to what he was doing to River but the cycle repeats a few more times, Missy stopping him every time River gets close. River doesn’t even realize she’s crying until Missy begins wiping away tears from under her eyelids, her fingertips cool against the burning of her cheeks.

“ _Please_ ,” River tries to say, all coherency lost. 

“Oh, darling,” Missy says, her gentle touch somewhat helping as a distraction from the ache in River’s belly. She brushes stray curls out of River’s face, then kisses under her eyes where her tears had been. “You’ve been so good for us, River, you’ve done so well. We’re not going to stop this time, okay? That’s it, that’s a good girl. Our good girl. You’re so good, we’ve got you, River.”

It doesn’t take much more to push River over the edge, crying out as she arches up into the touch and words. It seems to last forever, the wave of pleasure hitting her hard.

“I hate you,” she mumbles when she opens her eyes again, even though the frustration had been worth it. The Doctor lays next to her, arms are around her, and Missy is in the process of freeing her from the handcuffs.

“I know,” Missy says. She kisses each of River’s wrists, rubbing them softly where the cuffs have left marks, then moving next to the other two. “You did so well, I’m very proud of you.”

River makes a noncommittal sound, too tired to do anything other than pull her and the Doctor close.


End file.
